


Follow Me Down

by lovehugsandcandy



Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehugsandcandy/pseuds/lovehugsandcandy
Summary: Ellie confronts Colt about his fight with Logan in Chapter 10.





	Follow Me Down

“More ice cream?” Riya held out the pint, cookie dough.

Ellie groaned. “There is not enough ice cream in the world.” She dug in, turning to focus on the computer screen. She and Riya had been binging for hours and though Ellie was exhausted, she didn’t think she would ever get to sleep. Today had just been the shittiest day.

“I can’t believe Logan would do that. He seemed like he really liked you. I am so so sorry.” Ellie felt guilty. Riya hadn’t asked any questions when Ellie showed up in tears on her doorstep. She immediately went into best friend mode and didn’t bring up Darius once. Man, Ellie had been a shit friend recently.

She sighed and looked down at her phone as it buzzed again.

_I am so sorry._

_Can we just talk?_

_Please, Ellie, I can explain._

Ellie felt her eyes prick with tears as she dug into the ice cream anew. She was pissed and sad and humiliated but, most of all, she just felt stupid. Why else would a girl like her end up with a crowd like them? She had no desire to text Logan back.

Riya reached her arm around and rubbed slow, comforting circles on her back. “Ellie, I love you.”

Ellie dropped her head on Riya’s shoulder. “I didn’t even tell you the worst part.”

Riya stilled. “What do you mean? How does it get worse?”

Ellie looked down, her eyes filling with tears again. “There’s this boy…”

“Logan?” Riya was wary.

“No. Not Logan.” Ellie dropped her eyes to the floor. Her phone buzzed again, saving her from pouring out even more of her heart. She froze when she realized it wasn’t Logan this time.

_Where are you?_

Ellie snatched it up and typed furiously.

_Why do you care? I can keep secrets from everyone else too._

Riya started rubbing her back again, waiting for her to continue. Ellie just stared at her phone.

_What do you mean?_

_You are hiding things from me too._

_Ellie, I need you to trust me. Forget about the fucking package._

_It’s ok. You’re not going to trust a girl like me, are you? Why is a girl like me even there?_

_What are you talking about?_

_It’s cool, I know what you really think of me._

_Ellie, where are you? Come on._

_It was a nice shot, really. Clever. Why would a guy like Logan look at a girl like me? Well, a girl like me thinks all of you can go Straight. To. Hell._

_Ellie, that’s not. What. Ellie?_

She threw the phone on Riya’s bed and the tears started anew. She whimpered, plaintively. “I thought he liked me.”

Riya hugged her, so tight and solid she couldn’t get away: Ellie sat like that for minutes, maybe longer, content to clutch her best friend and ignore the fact that she ruined her life.

“Ellie? Ellie, your phone’s ringing.” Riya plucked the phone off the bed and handed it over, brow furrowing as she looked at the screen.

“Ellie, what are you talking about? Where are you?” Colt’s voice rang true over the phone and Ellie could hear a hint of panic.

“Why? Have another low blow? Really, I’m thrilled to hear it.” Ellie tried to keep her voice steady but wasn’t sure she managed it.

She could hear Colt exhale over the line. She could hear a little traffic, some other people. Was he outside the shop? “Ellie, for all the insults we’ve shared, I have no idea what you’re on about. I didn’t-”

“Oh, that a guy like Logan would only go for a girl like me with ulterior motives? Well, I’m sorry I’m so hideous that I don’t fit in with your crew but you don’t have to worry about having a girl like me around anymore, Colt.”

“Whoa. Whoa. Ellie. That isn’t what I meant.” She could hear him sigh. “Can we talk in person? Please. Please. Where are you?”

Ellie sighed. She needed more ice cream. “I’m at Riya’s.”

“Text me the address, ok? I’ll be there in 10 minutes.” Ellie was silent. “Ellie, please.”

“Fine.” Ellie hung up and looked at the phone, hesitant. Finally, she typed in the address and hit send.

“Ellie,” Riya looked at her cautiously. “Who’s Colt?”

Ellie frowned. “He’s….a boy.” Voice shaking, she let it all come out, from her first kiss in the ocean to the night at the rave to what he said at the shop. She was talking so fast that she almost missed the growl of the motorcycle coming down the street.

“Crap.” She furiously started wiping her eyes; her sleeves were already soaked. “Can you tell I’ve been crying?”

Riya glared at her. “By the end of this, he had better be crying. Now get out there.”

Ellie jumped up and wrapped Riya in a hug. “Ok, going. Love you.” She slid open the door and padded down the stairs, sneaking though the living room and out the front door. When she didn’t see any lights come on, she figured she was safe and turned up the walk.

Colt had taken off his helmet and was watching her intently as she walked over. She was disappointed to see that he looked as gorgeous as always; he obviously hadn’t been binging ice cream and crying.

“Hi.” He took a few steps forward as she approached, cautious.

“Stop. None of this small talk bull, Colt. You wanted to talk? Talk.”

He frowned, eyes narrowing. “Alright. Let’s talk. Why the hell are you pissed at me? I had no idea what my dad asked Logan to do. I was pissed when I found out too.”

“You idiot. I’m pissed about that, but not at you! Aren’t you always saying you’re the smart one? I’m pissed because, not only are you hiding things from me, you basically said that there was no reason for a guy like Logan to look twice at a girl like me.”

He stepped forward, into the streetlight. In the glow, she could see dark circles under his eyes. He looked weary, tired. “What? Ellie, that wasn’t what I meant!”

“That’s exactly what you said!”

He stared at her, blinking. “Ellie, I meant that he is an idiot criminal wannabe and you are a freaking valedictorian. He steals cars on the weekend. You study and are planning on prom. In the real world, fools like him don’t talk to girls like you. Girls like you don’t hang out at slideshows and drive getaway.” He moved his arm like he was going to reach for her but stopped himself. “You thought I was insulting you?”

Ellie glanced at him before she dropped her head, studying the ground. “I was no one special before I started hanging out with you guys. I had no life, only a couple friends, and all I did was study and hang out with my dad.”

“And you thought I was calling you out for all that.” Colt tilted her chin up so he could look into her eyes.

She nodded and her eyes started filling with tears.

“Ellie,” Colt pulled her into a hug. “Ellie, I’m sorry….God, don’t cry.” He pulled her into his arms and she could feel herself relax, slightly. "You know I don’t like many people. But I like you. You are smart and tough and you don’t take my shit.” He stroked her hair and dropped a kiss in her forehead, lips lingering against her skin. “I thought you were someone special at the sideshow.”

Ellie frowned up at him. “When you insulted me and said I was lost?”

“When I had to say something to get you to talk to me.” He was studying her intently. “I’m sorry. Will you come back to the shop?”

Ellie dropped her head. “I don’t know. I don’t want to see Logan or your dad again right now.”

“What about me?” Colt was biting his lip, not meeting her eyes.

“What about you?”

Colt shrugged. “Do you want to see me again?”

Ellie’s eyes widened. She reached up and slid her fingers behind his head, pulling his lips to hers. What started as a sweet meeting of lips quickly turned heated; Colt pulled her impossibly close, fingers slipping underneath her t-shirt and holding her against him.

She pulled away, breathless, and looked up at him. He was watching her, studying her eyes, her lips, fond smirk on his face. “Is that a yes?”

Ellie rolled her eyes and tensed, steeling herself; she knew she had to ask and, after a pause, barely a whisper, asked, "Colt, what’s in the package? Why does Logan think we’re in danger?”

Colt looked away, eyes dark. “We’re always in danger.”

“Colt…”

He pressed his forehead into hers and Ellie could see the streetlights reflected in his eyes. “Don’t worry. I’ve got a plan. I’ll get us out of this, I swear.”

Ellie bit her lip and nodded. She couldn’t even tell if Colt really believed what he was saying but, standing in his arms, she knew she was helpless to do anything but follow.


End file.
